equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Angel
|coat = }} Angel is a male rabbit owned by Fluttershy.__TOC__ Depiction in films ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Fluttershy keeps three pets with her at school, including a bird, a small cat, and Angel. He appears combing Fluttershy's hair during This is Our Big Night. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks During the ending credits of ''Rainbow Rocks, Angel appears stuck on a high perch in a Canterlot High School hallway. When Sunset Shimmer is unable to get him down, Bulk Biceps lifts her up so she can reach him. Angel is also depicted being held by Fluttershy in a Katrina Hadley drawing during the credits. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games In ''Friendship Games, Fluttershy holds a disappointed Angel outside CHS in the beginning of the film. She can also be seen holding Angel in the library. Fluttershy offers the human Twilight to hold Angel to help her feel better, which she does. Finally, he appears with Fluttershy in the end before the pre-credits scene when the girls are standing at the destroyed Wondercolts statue. Gallery ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls'' Fluttershy with animal friends EG.png Fluttershy with animal friends 2 EG.png Fluttershy scoops up her animal friends EG.png Fluttershy brushing her hair with her pets EG.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Sunset trying to get Angel EG2.png Sunset having trouble getting Angel EG2.png Bulk Biceps lift Sunset up to help get Angel EG2.png Human Fluttershy artwork EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Fluttershy stroking Angel Bunny EG3.png Fluttershy "we'll have to start stories" EG3.png Fluttershy "all over again" EG3.png Sunset and friends look at Rainbow EG3.png Sunset and friends groaning EG3.png Sunset reaching into her backpack EG3.png Applejack, Pinkie, and Fluttershy enter the school EG3.png Sunset Shimmer pacing back and forth EG3.png Fluttershy petting Angel in the CHS library EG3.png Sunset "pretty sure I would've noticed that" EG3.png Sunset "I think she was from over here" EG3.png Sunset "a mysterious figure snooping" EG3.png Fluttershy "I don't even wanna guess" EG3.png Main five in unison "Crystal Prep" EG3.png Main five look at Sunset in shock EG3.png Rainbow "you think the Friendship Games are silly" EG3.png Fluttershy puts her hand on Sunset's shoulder EG3.png Fluttershy "not everything has to be magical" EG3.png Sunset apologizing to Fluttershy EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "I know it's a big deal" EG3.png Rarity "that's putting it mildly" EG3.png Rarity "still revamping the playing field" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "supposed to be about getting along" EG3.png Fluttershy reveals all her animal friends EG3.png Fluttershy petting Angel Bunny EG3.png Fluttershy congratulates Sci-Twi on winning EG3.png Fluttershy "it didn't seem like anyone" EG3.png Fluttershy holding Angel out EG3.png Sci-Twi nervously takes Angel EG3.png Fluttershy "always makes me feel better" EG3.png Sci-Twi "well, that's ridiculous" EG3.png Angel nuzzling Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi "it actually kind of works" EG3.png Sci-Twi warmly holding Angel EG3.png Sci-Twi "why are you being so nice to me?" EG3.png Fluttershy "you looked like you needed it" EG3.png Fluttershy glowing and levitating EG3.png Rainbooms hang out by the destroyed statue EG3.png Fluttershy "still no word from Princess Twilight?" EG3.png Sunset looks through her journal one last time EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "not yet" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer figures it out EG3.png Sunset "so busy waiting for someone else" EG3.png Sunset "gave up looking for them myself" EG3.png Sunset and friends thrilled EG3.png Category:Background characters Category:Male characters Category:Animals Category:Shy family